The present invention relates generally to image recording and document generation systems and, in particular, automated apparatus for input of images into a computer and the generation of identity documents using such images.
In the prior art, documents such as identity cards, drivers licenses and passports required that an actual photograph be taken of an individual. The picture is then pasted or otherwise fastened to a base identity document on which is also placed the signature, thumbprint or other information concerning the individual. The base document may have pre-printed thereon official seals, signatures and other information. To hinder altering documents such as drivers licenses the photograph is fastened to the base document and is then heat sealed between plastic sheets. However, such security measures have only been a hindrance, and individuals determined to alter an identity document such as a drivers license open the plastic laminate, change the photograph, and reseal the license between the plastic sheets. Thereafter, a quick inspection of an altered document will not disclose that the document has been tampered with.
The production of prior art identity documents has been very labor intensive and time consuming. The operator must manually type in information on the base identity document, must get the individual to whom the document is to be issued to sign the document, manually take a photograph, crop the photograph to the right size, fasten the photograph to the base document and, finally, seal the document between plastic sheets. If the photograph taken was too dark, the operator must manually adjust the camera and take another, lighter, photograph.
In addition, even with improved semi-automated equipment that is used to take a picture and then print it on a base document that is made of plastic, the camera used to take the picture must be manually aimed to center the image of the individual in the picture taken with the camera.
Thus, there is a need in the art for new techniques and equipment for producing identity documents that are not easily altered, and that can be produced quickly and easily in an automated manner with minimal intervention by the operator of the equipment.
There is also a need in the art for apparatus and a method for automatically aiming a camera to center the image of an individual in a picture taken with the camera.
The present invention solves the problems of the prior art. The operation of the computer based image recording system taught herein is automated to an extent that the operator of the equipment does not have to perform a number of the tasks performed in the prior art to create an identity document, yet a higher quality identity document is consistently produced. This speeds the production of such identity documents and reduces the number of human errors made in their production. In addition, the identity documents can have the photograph, signature, thumbprint and other personal identity information printed on the base identity document making it difficult, if not almost impossible, to alter the identity document.
Briefly, the imaging and document creation system comprises a computer with a control program; a CCD video camera for making a picture of, and then optical character reading, if necessary, cards with biographical data, signatures, fingerprints and other similar personal information thereon identifying an individual and storing the information in a data base; and the CCD video camera is used to take a picture of an individual, the picture is digitized and analyzed by the computer, and adjustments are automatically made to the camera and its physical position.
More particularly, during an initial calibration or setup phase of the system, the computer automatically controls the camera adjustments of the camera to initially set up the physical aiming, zoom, and brightness level of the camera. In this embodiment of the invention the video camera is preferably one of the Sony EVI family of video cameras.
In subsequent, actual operation, an individual stands in front of the camera before a backdrop of a known color and size. When a picture is taken of the individual, the video camera signal output is analyzed by the computer and, if necessary, the computer causes the camera""s iris to be re-adjusted, and software processing of the picture is accomplished, to control the brightness of the picture to within acceptable levels. In addition, the video picture is processed by the computer to provide gamma correction to achieve a color picture with good overall contrast to bring out facial features, and the zoom control of the camera is controlled to achieve a uniform size of pictures of faces. The computer finally causes the picture to be electronically cropped to a pre-determined size, and the cropping is done in a way to center the face of the individual in the picture before it is stored and printed on an identity document being generated using the system.
During actual operation the computer also controls the operation of the another CCD video camera used to preferably scan one or more cards on which are located biographical data, signatures, fingerprints and other similar personal information identifying the individual for whom the identity document is being made. The computer performs optical character reading of the printed biographical data and stores the information in a file on the individual, and also takes pictures of the signature, fingerprints, and other similar personal information and stores the images in the file. In this embodiment of the invention the card scanner uses a small video camera or other high resolution PAL camera.
After all biographical information for an individual has been input to the system computer, a blank plastic card is inserted into a printer that utilizes dye diffusion printing on the card to produce a document, such as identity card or drivers license, which can only be altered with great difficulty. The printer, under control of the computer, prints on the plastic card governmental seals, authorizing signatures, other information, and the biographical information and picture of the individual to whom the finished identity card or drivers license is to be issued. A printer that can be used for this purpose is any sub-dye printer available from companies such as, but not limited to, Fargo and Eltron. The plastic cards may have pre-manufactured thereon holograms and other information, such as government seals, that indicate the authenticity of the card and make it near impossible to alter the cards.